Yo creo
by VainRequiem
Summary: Karin desesperada pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, aun cuando no cree en los milagros. Alguien le observa sin ella saberlo.  Suigetsu quería saber el deseo que había pedido Karin, ¡pero no pensaba ser víctima de éste!


¡Aquí vengo, después de mucho tiempo!

Bien pues, ésta vez es la pareja protagonista es Suika :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en el fic son de **Masashi Kishimoto**-san.

¡Allá va!

* * *

"_Imaginar puede ser la llama que te salve del dolor,_

_pero creer es la llama que enciende el amor."_

**Yo creo**

_-One shot-_

El cielo había ido adquiriendo un tono negro desde que iba desapareciendo el sol por el oeste, también pequeñas puntitos de blanco brillante iban apareciendo lentamente con el paso de las horas. Juntos éstos dos fenómenos, formaban la noche, el hogar de la luna.

Bajo aquella misma noche se hallaba una muchacha de roja cabellera, recogida en una coleta alta y con unos orbes de color rubí tras aquellas gafas que llevaba.

La chica de larga cabellera miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que todos sus compañeros dormían. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, agarró su cálida manta azul cielo con un patrón de grandes cuadrados color rosa pálido y se adentró entre la vegetación.

Caminaba despacio, no queriendo hacer ningún estruendo o movimiento brusco que pudiera dar pista de su paradero a alguien de su grupo si éstos despertaban.

Su grupo estaba compuesto por tres hombres y ella misma. El jefe de dicho conjunto de personas era el vengador con siniestro chakra y malas pulgas: Sasuke Uchiha.

Como segundo miembro se hallaba el odiado chico acuoso de dientes afilados y carácter sarcástico a matar, Suigetsu Hōzuki. Al pensar en él mordió su manta con toda la fuerza de que era capaz de usar sus dientes.

Y como tercero se hallaba Juugo. Un hombre musculoso y de talla imponente que normalmente poseía un carácter afable, y decía normalmente porque padecía de ataques sádicos.

Detuvo su propia descripción de cómo veía a Taka y los problemas bipolares de Juugo, al ver que había llegado a un pequeño claro perfecto para ver estrellas fugaces.

Un rubor le recorrió las mejillas debido a la vergüenza y nerviosismo. Ella no creía en aquellas cosas. ¡Vamos! ¿El rogar a un cuerpo celeste un deseo y que éste te lo concediera? ¿Quién se creía tal cosa aparte de las niñas pequeñas y desesperadas? Ella no, desde luego.

Karin no podía permitirse creer en ésas papanatas. Y tampoco se encontraba allí para pedir un estúpido deseo a un estúpido cuerpo celeste.

… Bueno, tal vez se encontrara desesperada y saber que aquella noche habría estrellas fugaces le había despertado una pequeña llamita de esperanza.

Sí, iba a pedir un deseo a una estrella.

Miró hacia el firmamento nocturno como si quisiera echarle la culpa de todo, aunque así era.

Así, sin más y ante sus atónitos ojos rubíes, algo pareció atravesar el cielo nocturno. Karin parpadeó varias veces a causa de la incredulidad.

¡La lluvia de estrellas ya había empezado!

Rápidamente se situó en el centro de aquel verdoso e iluminado claro. Cerró sus ojos con excesiva fuerza y recitó en su mente el estúpido deseo que llevaba dias sin que pudiera cumplirse por sí solo, mientras una morada mirada le observaba con maldad y diversión al ver que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

En el día siguiente Karin se despertó de un buen humor que era extraño en ella. Su cara que, normalmente siempre mostraba el ceño fruncido, ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa que salía de sus labios, aunque sus ojos desprendían un brillo de felicidad que todavía era más extraño.

Al parecer, cuando hubo pedido su deseo a una simple estrella fugaz, se había entretenido viendo toda la lluvia de estrellas. Se encogió de hombros de forma inconsciente, restando así importancia al ya de por sí pequeño asunto.

Pero la pelirroja no sabía que alguien le había visto anoche en el claro. Y el mismo que le había visto ahora se hallaba durmiendo despatarrado, cerca de los restos de la fogata.

Suigetsu parecía dormir a pierna suelta, como una marmota esperando la llegada de la primavera, pero Karin bien sabía que a su odioso compañero nada podía despertarle de su letargo.

– ¡Suigetsu, despierta! –oyó Karin que le decía Juugo a su peliblanco compañero.

Ella suspiró mientras seguía viendo a su compañero de alborotado pelo naranja intentar despertar al fastidioso de Suigetsu.

–Déjale Juugo–le aconsejó Karin a la vez que se levantaba–. Nada podrá despertarle, así que mejor que se quede sin desayuno.

Al pronunciar la palabra desayuno, los ojos con el iris morado del durmiente se abrieron de golpe.

–¿¡Queríais dejarme sin desayunar!–gritó Suigetsu con la voz aguda debido a las largas horas de sueño.

Juugo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras Karin asentía con insistencia, provocando que el peliblanco le mirara mal.

Bajo la mirada rubí, Suigetsu se quitó de encima la fina manta gris que le cubría y se levantó con rapidez y fue corriendo al lugar donde el Uchiha comía bolas de arroz tranquilamente.

En aquel instante, Juugo apartó la mirada de Suigetsu para mirar a Karin, quién miraba al peliblanco con un brillo no muy característico en ellos. "Va a pasar algo realmente interesante..." pensó, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Bajo la atenta mirada de Juugo, Karin discutía con Suigetsu por un tema verdaderamente estúpido: La estrella fugaz y los deseos.

Si a Karin le hubieran preguntado antes ella hubiera contestado algo parecido a "Éso es estúpido, ¿quién le pediría un deseo a un cuerpo celeste?". Frunció el ceño mientras soltaba improperios en contra de Suigetsu y su poca imaginación.

–¡Yo tengo incluso más imaginación que tú, burra pelirroja!–ladró el ojimorado, mirando con ocultada diversión a Karin.

Ella no parecía saber que aquella discusión ya estaba planeada y se estaba adentrando en campo enemigo.

–¿¡Sí, en serio!–preguntó la de ojos rubí, con sarcasmo.–Demuéstralo.

Aquella pareció ser una señal, porque la cara de Suigetsu cambió de pronto. Su rostro ahora era una mueca divertida que enseñaba todos sus dientes y aquello simplemente acabó por confundirla más.

Suigetsu se rascó la barbilla, queriendo hacerle creer que estaba pensando en algún ejemplo original y lo que dijo la sorprendió y la asustó al mismo tiempo:

–Pues bien. Me imagino a una pelirroja con una manta en medio de un pequeño claro, pidiendo un deseo a una "estúpida estrella fugaz".

Juugo, por primera vez en toda la discusión, suspiró y decidió intervenir al ver la cara de incredulidad que poseía su compañera.

–Suigetsu, ahora que ya demostraste tu gran imaginación, ¿podrías ir a ver si Sasuke necesita ayuda con la fogata?–el pelinaranja dijo lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza. ¡Vamos, era obvio! Sasuke Uchiha no necesitaría ayuda con una tonta y pequeña fogata, pero Suigetsu asintió con desconfianza y se fue con el Uchiha.

Karin sintió como algo de paz llegaba a su espantada alma, calmándola por un breve periodo de tiempo. Al notar la mirada color bronce de su musculoso compañero, asintió haciéndole saber lo agradecida que estaba con él.

–Creo que deberías decirle sobre tu pequeña excursión al claro, Karin.

Ella parpadeó. ¡¿Juugo también sabía de la lluvia de estrellas? Aquella pregunta le hizo reírse de manera nerviosa, delatándola.

–T-tú...–tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

–Sí, yo también la vi–aclaró Juugo, adivinando lo que ella quería decir–. Al no verte en tu saco de dormir, supuse que fuiste al claro que pasamos antes para pedirles un deseo, es lo soléis hacer vosotras.

Karin quiso estirarse de los pelos. Juugo sabía de su estúpido deseo, Suigetsu sospechaba demasiado y seguramente se había puesto el reto de saber más y ella... Bueno, ella se había metido en un buen lío.

* * *

Durante todo el día sintió una violacea mirada que le exigía una respuesta. Tragó fuerte y desvió su mirada del cuenco de arroz para dirigirla al frente, donde se encontró con los ojos astutos y con brillo divertido de Suigetsu.

En ese momento se sintió inspeccionada. Odiaba ésa sensación pero lograba sentir como un nuevo sentimiento crecía dentro de ella, un sentimiento que ya había nacido hacia tiempo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Karin se levantó y se dirigió hacia un lugar separado de la fogata, aunque no iba sola ya que Suigetsu le seguía de cerca.

Decidiendo encararle, se giró sobre sus talones para intimidar al chico.

–Olvídame, Suigetsu–susurró con voz amenazante, intentando desviar la atención del peliblanco.

Él arqueó una fina y perfecta ceja de color blanco y sonrió con burla.

–Nee Karin, ahora que ya he demostrado mi buena imaginación...–murmuró también–¿Quieres saber qué hacia la chica pelirroja?

La nombrada le miró con aire de desconfianza. Suigetsu podría salirle con cualquier cosa, y éso no la tranquilizaba pero asintió.

–Pues pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ¿sabes qué deseó?

El instinto de Karin se apoderó de ella. Estaba acostumbrada a responder todas las preguntas, y para su desgracia justo tenía que responder aquella.

Se iba a morder la lengua justo cuando habló:

–Fácil, quería que Suigetsu se quedara quieto un momento–habló decidida Karin, para después taparse la boca de golpe. Miró aterrada al peliblanco, que poseía un rostro igual al suyo: sorprendido. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Suigetsu aún podía articular palabra.

–Y... ¿Para qué quiere Karincita que Suigetsito se quede quieto?–preguntó con burla, elevando las cejas provocativamente, pero pronto paró de burlarse y quedó en shock.

La pelirroja tragó fuerte y se quitó las gafas, que las guardó en el bolsillo del pequeño pantalón.

Karin cerraba los ojos lentamente, a medida que se acercaba al shockeado Suigetsu. Observó sus entreabiertos y pálidos labios a los que se acercaba.

Cuando hubo cerrado completamente los ojos, sintió que al fin tocaba los labios del molesto hombre acuoso.

Él tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo. Parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió el suave tacto de los labios de Karin sobre los suyos.

Suigetsu había querido saber el deseo que formuló Karin, ¡no ser víctima de él!

Aunque bien mirado... la víctima era alguien que estaba retenido o obligado a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, entonces si él quería no era la víctima ¿cierto?

* * *

**Fin**

**Lo he estado acabando en clase de economía xD Así que si el final no convence, tenéis derecho a matarme u.u**

**No soy muy fan de Karin, pero quería hacer un Suika :3 Es que se ven adoraaaaables *^***

**Tampoco es que Sasuke haya salido demasiado, solo ha sido mencionado y poca cosa xD Juugo tampoco aparece demasiado pero me ha gustado su intervención :3  
**

**En fin, no me convence mucho el final, pero me gusta como ha quedado en general xD**

**Hasta pronto!  
**


End file.
